


HideHaiseWeek Drabbles

by myfineasymptote



Series: Mfa's Many Tumblr Misadventures [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, Kagune Sex, Lube, M/M, Roleplay, You know what I mean, cosplaying, cross-dressing, handjobs, hella fluff, kanekicest, oh well, pretty sure I screwed up the last name/first name thing, sorry - Freeform, well kanehaisecest technically, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfineasymptote/pseuds/myfineasymptote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: First Meetings, NSFW<br/>Day 2: Hospital Visits, Teen<br/>Day 3: Sharing Silly puns, Mature<br/>Day 4: Taking Saiko Cosplaying, Gen<br/>Day 5: Sleeping Troubles, NSFW<br/>Day 6: Embarrassing Stories, NSFW<br/>Day 7: Anything goes, NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Mfa, the prompt is "First Meetings"! How can you possibly justify making it smut???
> 
> Well, that is an excellent question, my friend.

Haise was sipping coffee when he first noticed him.

“Hey,” he smiled, sliding into the seat next to him. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

The stranger grinned back. “Just got into the district. I’ll be leaving town tomorrow. Got any recommendations here, or…?”

“Well, there is one that’s always good…” Haise lowered his voice, leaned in, and- “You could always try me.”

The stranger’s eyes widened, but he didn’t lean away. Good.

Haise forces himself to lean back and make his tone light and playful, rather than leaning further forward and marking that sensitive neck, licking up towards the stubble on his chin- “Just kidding. The burger’s are good, or so I’ve heard. Personally I prefer my meat…” Haise voice lowered into a purr, “a little harder.”

The stranger smiled again, and gave him a smoky glance. “Perhaps… You could show me?”

Without another word, Haise gets up, pays his tab, and heads out the back door, into the darkened alleyway outside. The strange blond follows him.

When they are sufficiently far enough away from the prying eyes of the street, Haise rounds upon the stranger, catching his lips in a soft kiss.

Hands move from hair, to sensually trailing down bodies, to gripping tightly at that spot right where his kagune would emerge, and Haise lets out a gasp. “Not fair, Hide-” his breath is stolen from him once again as Hid- the stranger licks his way from Haise’s mouth to his neck.

Without warning, he begins to lightly suck at the skin, gently rolling his teeth over it…

Haise gasps for breath, but quickly remembers  _why_  exactly they had chosen to do this here. With not a small bit of effort, Haise concentrates enough to shift his knee to press against Hide’s crotch.

Hide lets out a low groan and  _god_ if that isn’t Haise’s favorite sound. Turning, Haise- carefully, so as not to hurt him- crushes Hide with his body against the alley wall. With another sexy moan, Hide wraps his legs around Haise’s waist and grinds down into him. “ _Fuck,_ ” Haise whispers, and feels Hide’s low chuckle. 

Haise e v e r  s o  s l o w l y slides his hands down Hide’s back, waist, and down to rub lovingly at his ass. Grabbing two generous handfuls, he pulls him forward just as he grinds down. God, Haise can feel the hardening lump thrugh Hide’s jeans, and all he can think about is the taste of it on his tongue, the smell of the hair pressed against his nose when Hide fucks his throat-  _ah_ , his pants are getting so tight down there, his dick is struggling to break free.

“Wanna blow you,” Haise mumbles without thinking.

“You want to eat me?” Hide waggles his eyebrows and grins.

Haise has a bit of trouble working through the fog all the grinding has cast over his mind, but when he does, he pouts.

“ _Hide,”_ Haise whispers needily. 

Carefully, Hide extracts his legs from Haise’s waist, braces himself on the ground, and raises his hands to Haise’s hair.

Haise allows himself to be knocked to his knees and quickly scrabbles to undo Hide’s zipper as soft hands run through his hair, and Hide murmurs praise. 

Nosing at Hide’s underwear, Haise quickly finds the wet spot and begins lavishing attention on it with his tongue. He hears a soft gasp above him, and begins mouthing at the hardening bulge, occasionally going back to lap at the precome soaking the fabric.

 _Fuck,_  this is Haise’s favorite part, smelling the light scent of sweat, detergent, and  _the taste_  he could sit here all day and never move. As if in agreement, Hide lets out a loud moan and begins pulling down his underwear. Haise can’t help but feel an answering tightening sensation between his legs. Bringing one hand down to palm himself, Haise wraps the other around Hide’s cock and begins lapping at the liquid beading at the tip.

It doesn’t taste very good, but luckily it is one of the few foods he can eat without vomiting. But Haise would never complain about Hide’s cock. That would severely dampen Haise’s chances of getting that cock to live in his mouth forever, and that is Haise’s one and only priority right now. Far better than making 1st Rank Investigator? A voice whispers in the back of his mind, but he ignores it and simply  _feels_  the pleasure of running his tongue along the sides, around the tip, underneath where that bundle of sensitive nerves sit- Haise is rewarded with a sharp gasp and a hiss of “Ka- Haise, yessss…”

A few more licks to demonstrate his oral skills (pun intended), and Haise begins to truly get down to business, wrapping his lips around Hide’s cock and sucking deeply, making sure to leave his tongue on the underside to create that warm sensation Hide loves and- there we go,  _that’s_  the low groan Haise can’t get enough of. 

Haise lets out a low moan, knowing how much the vibrations affect Hide, and reaches up to pull Hide’s hands from the top of his head, to the back of his head, a signal they both know very well. With that, Hide begins fucking Haise’s face in quick, shallow thrusts and not the deepthroating ones  _he needs, Hide_.

Taking oppurtunity, Haise quickly unbuckles his belt and pants, releasing his cock from its cloth prison, and hearing that Hide thrusts all the way in-

and pulls out, and back in to the back of Haise’s throat, as he works to swallow around it- and comes down his throat with a last low moan.

Haise needs only jerk himself one, two, three times before he too is seeing white and basking in the glow of his orgasm.

Hide slides to the ground in front of him, still panting. “God, I love your oral kink. I’m pretty sure that was the best blowjob of my life.”

At that, Haise laughs. “I guess we should try this roleplaying thing again sometime… But something less cheesy than ‘two strangers meet in a coffee shop and fuck in an alleyway’.”

Hide ponders this. “’Two strangers meet in a bookstore and fuck in a secluded corner?’”

“Definitely not.”


	2. Hospital Visits, Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital Visits, Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: I was like 90% done with editing this when I remembered that Akira and Hide already knew each other. 
> 
> So if all references to that seem a little slapdash... that's because they are.

It all begins with a text.

_To: Haise_

_Where are you, Bae? Weren’t we gonna meet for late lunch?_

_Sent: 15:35._

It was only mildly concerning that Haise had missed their lunch date. The half ghoul was terminally absentminded, and had been known to sit on a park bench reading for hours, ignoring all texts, calls, and alerts.

However, Hide had always been known for his strangely acute intuition, and right now it was hissing that he needed to go check on Haise. That something was  _wrong._

So when the text he received two hours later began, “This is Sasaki Haise’s partner, Akira” he felt his stomach drop like a stone.

_From: Haise_

_This is Sasaki Haise’s partner, Mado Akira. Who is this? Sasaki has you listed as “Hibae <3″._

_Recieved: 17:50._

Oh god, that wonderful dork. If Hide weren’t so worried about him right now...

_To: Haise_

_I am Hideyoshi Nagachicka._

Hmm... Full-disclosure or let her find out for herself? Probably best to go full-disclosure. After all, this is Haise’s partner, and he can’t be too sure what he might have mentioned to her already. And it would be very bad form to seem like he’s lying to his boyfriend’s partner.

_I am Hideyoshi Nagachicka, and I am currently dating Haise. I previously worked as a volunteer for the CCG, and I know why it’s very odd that they chose to hire him. Is Haise okay? I haven’t heard from him in a long while._

_Sent: 17:52._

Hopefully that didn’t seem too cheeky... Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that last bit... God, this would be stressful even if he  _weren’t_  worried out of his mind for his bae. His phone dings.

He has a text message from an unknown number.

_From: ???_

_This is Akira. Sasaki is in the hospital._

The rest of the text was a request to meet him at a curry place nearby, but Hide could barely read it. In fact, he was having a hard time seeing anything through the wrenching gasps of breaths that were certainly not sobs.

Oh god. Oh  _God._  He failed him. Just like he had failed to help Kaneki. If only he had been more insistent about staying home, or valuing his safety, or his responsibility to the Quinxes- If only he  _had been there._

How could Hide have let this happen? He  _knew_  being a ghoul investigator was dangerous, he should have- he should have brought him to Touka and Yomo, like he’d planned in the beginning. But he had seemed so much  _happier_  like this, without the pain that Kaneki had gone through...

In a daze, Hide shrugged into his coat, grabbed his keys, locked his apartment, and stepped out into the night. The streets were unusually empty, and night had quickly fallen. It would normally make someone a bit nervous to be going out at this time, what with the ever present threat of ghouls or thugs or worse, but tonight Hide would not have noticed the world ending.

All he can do is hope that his broken not-sobs weren't too noticeable to everyone around him. Haise is hurt.  _And it’s all his fault_.

“Are you Nagachicka?”

Oh, she’s here already. Perhaps that mean Kane- Haise’s hospital is nearby?

“I am,” Hide gives her sad smile. She’s very pretty, he notices distantly. And very familiar-looking for some reason...

“I would like to ask you a few questions, if you would follow me please...”

Hide does not know for how long they spend sitting at the curry shop, not eating anything (Akira saying it’s too late to eat, and Hide unable to eat if he tried).

She grills him on everything related to Haise: where and how they met, where they went, how many people knew, if they had had “conjugal relations” yet (they had not), and a thousand and one other questions. To Hide’s surprise, she had also had time to dig up Hide’s old CCG file already, and questioned him extensively about that night. Hide answered as best he could, only lying that he was on the surface and not in the sewers when Kaneki had attacked him.

To Hide's even greater surprise, she seemed to remember him from the time he had worked there. With a start, Hide recognizes her as the young woman that had worked with Investigator.... Armin? Amen? He finds himself distantly relieved that she is still alive, and doing well, to be granted her own underling.

Eventually the questions dwindle, and she falls silent.

It’s now or never. “Can I see him?” Akira faces him, looking slightly surprised.

“I don’t think that would be the best idea right now.”

Hide can’t hide the sadness and disappointment he feels at that. “I just...” There’s a strange lump in his throat that won’t go away no matter how many times he swallows. It’s hard to talk around it. “I just want to know he’s okay... I can’t lose someone like that again...” Hopefully Mado won’t notice the definite quiver in his voice at the end there...

She is silent for a while longer. “Perhaps,” She hums in an almost irritated manner. “... an exception could be made in this case.”

Hide stares at her, wide-eyed, almost not comprehending. But, hadn’t she just said-?

“This  _will_  be a one time exception, however.”

“I- that’s- thank you-”  

“No need.” Akira stands, and begins to walk away. “Follow me.”

Hide scrambles to follow her, nearly knocking his stool over in his haste.

The hospital, it turns out, was not nearby. She had led him nearly four blocks in the opposite direction of his apartment before finally stopping in front of a clean, nice-looking building. There was nothing to indicate it was a hospital.

“It’s a private, CCG institution,” Akira said, confirming Hide’s suspicions. “Can’t have information on our mutual friend revealed to the world because some nurse couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” Hide nodded but said nothing. Haise was inside there. Haise was alive and safe and inside there.

Akira approached the building, flipped open and punched in a code into a key pad which Hide certainly did not catch (8-6-7-4-9-2-*). They entered and walked down a long, bare white hallway, stepping into the lift at the very end of it. 

Haise was being kept on the 5th floor, in room 509.

He almost looked to be asleep, lying in the bed with his eyes closed. The only clue that he was awake was the soft murmuring of, “I am Haise Sasaki. Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator, Mentor to the Quinx Squad. I am Haise Sasaki...”

“Haise,” Hide breathed, voice filled all the pain he had felt these past few hours. The half-ghoul’s eyes snapped open. “Hide...?”

“Thank god, you’re alive-” Hide nearly throws himself onto the railing of the bed, Akira and the rest of the hospital completely forgotten. “I was so worried, when I heard-” His voice suddenly chokes up. Oh good, the lump is back.

“I’m so sorry, Hide! Urie took the Quinxes and went off to pursue Serphent, and Serphent was a lot more powerful then I’d bargained on, so I figured I’d go all out-”

“Are you hurt?” Hide whispers, interrupting Haise’s nervous babbling. 

“I- no, I’m fine. They’re just making me stay for the night to make sure I’m okay.” He rubbing his chin with his left hand again.

... Idiot.

“I’m so glad you’re okay; never scare me like that again,” Hide scolds, before pulling his bae into a gentle kiss.

Haise happily reciprocates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I've run out of prompts that I've already finished shit guess I'll actually have to start writing now~~


	3. Sharing Silly Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing Silly Puns, Teen/Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A drabble-length drabble!  
> Or not, It's really short. I just about died from the sugar rush.

“So,” Hide grins down at the fluffly black and white head nestled against his arm. “Ready for round two?”

Haise laughs and snuggles deeper against Hide’s side. “Still tired from round one. ‘Swear I came so hard I saw sunflowers.”

“Isn’t the saying ‘so hard I saw stars’?”

Haise yawns and grins tiredly up at him. “Your head is yellow. And you’re allways smiling like the sun. You are a sunflower.”

Hide suddenly tucks his head into Haise’s hair.

“Are you blushing?” the half-ghoul giggles, and tries to pry Hide’s arms from around him so he can look at his lover’s face. “Oh my gosh, you are! I can’t wait to tell Akira about my red-petaled sunflower-”

Suddenly, Hide swings himself on top of Haise. “If I squish you, maybe you will stop talking!” He playfully (lightly) pushes Haise’s face into the mattress. “I’ll turn you into bed sushi!”

Haise laughs wildly again. “That pun didn’t even make sense!”

“You don’t make sense!”

“I make all the cents! I’m practically a professional coin minter!”

“I can sense that you are so broke, you have no cents. I mean look at you!” Hide grins and rubs his hands down Haise’s naked chest, hips, thighs... “Not a pocket or wallet on you! You must be flat broke.”

“No, that’s my friend. I’m flat Stanley.”

Hide narrows his eyes. “Did... Did you just make a children’s literature reference? While we’re both naked?”

With a completely black expression, Haise deadpans, “You’re a children’s literature reference.”

“Pfffft. Now who’s the one not making sense?” Hide cricks his fingers and begins to tickle his bae’s stomach. 

“Gah- Hide- you are! I am a  _coin minter!”_ Struggling to get away, Haise falls off the side of the bed and onto the pile of blankets and pillows that been pushed off during their earlier activities. Hide rises to his knees and beats his bare chest. “Round one goes to Hide! Total victory!”

Haise dissolves into laughter so hard that it takes him a few minutes to grasp a pillow and toss it at Hide’s head (and miss wildly).

The blond grins. “Oh, it is  _so on now.”_

A few hours later, after numerous pillow fights, a round two, and clean up, Haise has snuggled back up against Hide, and finds himself wishing that these carefree days spent in Hide’s apartment would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, logically, I highly doubt Japanese students have Flat Stanley, they probably have other children's books... But Idgaf, I am not Japanese.
> 
> Look at these dorks. Such dorks.


	4. Taking Saiko Cosplaying, Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Saiko cosplaying, Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, *someone* reintroduced me to the wonders of Steven Universe yesterday.

The CCG’s Quinxe Squad combination headquarters-and barracks is located in a relatively remote, tucked away corner of the second ward. Were it not for the sign above the front door- CCG PROPERTY: KEEPING HUMANS SAFE - it would be practically indistinguishable from the nice houses surrounding it.

Even though he was told not to expect it, Hide is still a bit surprised at the lack of checkpoints or security.  _But then again, considering_ who  _exactly lives there..._

Trying not to seem nervous, Hide brushed some lint off his shirt, walked up to the front door, rang the doorbell-

\- which was promptly drowned out by a screech of, “MAMAN! WHERE DID I PUT MY COAT!” from somewhere inside the house.

After a few moments of being frozen in shock, Hide was just beginning to psyche himself up to ring the bell a second time when the door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Haise. 

“Sorry, “ he pants, “I heard you! You’re here early.”

“Uhh, “ Hide begins, trying not to stare at the loosened tie which just barely reveals a hickey- “I, umm, thought I’d show up a bit early, help everyone get ready!” The blond waves the tickets he’d brought, and steps inside at Haise’s wave to come in.

“So, who’s coming with-”

“MAMAN!”

Hide is startled into silence not just with the cry, but as a short, heavy, and  _wearing nothing but a sports bra and blue pants_ girl burst into the kitchen.

“Maman! You’re not even ready!  _Jeez._ Where the heck did my coat go? _”_

Haise smiled gently and tugged at his necktie. A nervous habit, Hide observed.

“Are you sure you didn’t leave it in your room? Or the bathroom?”

“Ugh, I checked there already!” Abruptly the shirtless girl spun and stomped up a nearby staircase.

“Uhh...” Damn, Hide was just killing it with all this eloquence today.

Haise turned, flashed him a tired smile, and sank down into a kitchen chair. “That’s Saiko Yonebayashi. She wanted to come with us on the condition that she and I cosplay.”

Mystified, Hide said, “So then what are you cosplaying as?”

Haise gave a small wince. “I’m hoping to get out of it.”

“Maman!” the girl- Saiko- called from upstairs, “I found it!”

“Oh good, where was it?”

“On my bed, under some clothes!”

Blissful silence washed over them as Saiko finished dressing upstairs.

After a few moments, Hide couldn’t help blurting out the question burning on his mind.

“What the heck does ‘maman’ mean?”

“Oh!” Haise laughed and rubbed the back of his head, “I have no idea! I think it’s an English word, or something.”

“I don’t  _think_ so,” Hide scrunched his face in concentration. “I know a little bit of English and that’s not-”

“ _Oh, maman,”_  Saiko coos, suddenly mid-way down the staircase. “ _I found your cosplay,”_  and hold’s up... a white dress and blonde wig?

 _Oh man_ , Hide thinks,  _Christmas came early this year!_

* * *

 

An hour later, Saiko is basking in the praise of her cosplay. She knew dressing up as her favorite character would be a great idea.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices the Hideyoshi guy whisper something into Maman’s ear, making him turn a bright cherry red. She knew keeping Maman’s diguise from the club was a great idea.

Smiling, she pretends not to notice the two of them holding hands. 

Maybe next time Maman would drop the whole “we’re just friends” act and admit he had a boyfriend. 

Either way, Shirazu owes her 2,000 yen.

* * *

 

“Oh my gosh, look at her.”

“Hide, hush! She can probably hear you!”

“I don’t care. Just look! She is so adorable in that outfit. Can we keep her?”

“She’s only a few years younger than us.”

“Shush. Don’t talk about our precious daughter that way.”

“Hey! You two! If Sasaki-san is my maman, does that make Hideyoshi-san my dad?”

“You bet!”

“ _Hide!”_

 _“_ Hush darling, I’m bonding with our daughter. Run forth, child, be free! Spread your love of the animes to everyone who crosses your path!”

“... ’kay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what tomorrow is _porn day_  
>  My favorite day of the week


	5. Sleeping Troubles, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping troubles, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poooorrrrnnnnn  
> Originally I was going to include anal, oral, handjob AND kagune sex but this is late as it is so saving anal and kagune for the next smutlet
> 
> (spoiler: there's gonna be another smutlet)

“Haise,” Hide admonishes, “this is the third night in a row! Your papers can wait until morning.”

“They really can’t,” Haise murmurs, not even bothering to look up. “I have to have these ready by nine sharp. It’ll take me at least three hours-”

“ _Babe_ ,” Hide rises from the bed and drapes himself over his lover. “Your superiors will understand. The papers are for Miss Mado, right? She likes you. She’ll give you more time.”

“It’s not that simple,” Haise gives an irritated hum- a habit he seemed to have picked up from Akira, Hide notes- “and even if I went to bed now, I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyway, my mind it too focused on work-”

“Babe, Honey, Lover, “ Hide singsongs, “That won’t be a problem.” Seizing the back of Haise’s  desk chair, he spins it around so the two me are facing each other. Hide cups Haise’s face with his hands, and smiles lovingly. “Let me explain you a thing about oxytocin.”

Haise gives him a confused frown. “What, you mean like the feel-good chemical that’s released when-”

“-When you do something pleasurable, or accomplish a goal.” Hide finishes, grinning. Hide sinks to his knees. “But little do you know, oxytocin is very useful in many things,” Now he is unzipping Haise’s pants, pulling down the underwear to expose that gorgeous cock...

Hide’s next statement of, “It can reduce stress, and act as a pain reliever,” is almost obscured by Haise’s moan as Hide begins to stroke his cock. “It is most well known for its ‘pleasurable’ feeling-” Hide pauses to lick the precum beading from the slit of Haise’s cockhead-”but what most people don’t know is that it can create artificial feelings of love and affection, as well as-” Now Hide licks a long strip from base to tip, resulting in a low moan of pleasure-”make someone feel sleepy.”

Haise has no response to that other than the occasional breathy sigh of pleasure as Hide slowly rubs the foreskin back to reveal the wet tip, the knot of nerves just underneath the head, and when he bends down to lap at the fluid leaking out of his . Hide takes great pleasure in showing his boyfriend an  _exceptionally_  sexy time. 

It’s not often that they get to spend time like this- what with Haise’s long hours and Hide’s need to get up early for his work at the cafe. So Hide intends to take every advantage of his day off tomorrow, and spend it making his lover so exhausted from pleasure, he’ll have no choice  _but_  to sleep in.

With that thought in mind, Hide gives Haise’s dick a gentle squeeze, and releases him. 

“Hide!” Haise moans, as the cool air hits his sensitive organ. 

“Just getting lube, love,” Hide calls out in a playful sing-song. He makes extra sure to face his butt toward Haise when he bends over to open his night stand. The hitch in the half-ghoul’s breath made the awkward position  _totally_  worth it.

Hide grabs the lube- grape flavored, his favorite- and returns to Haise’s feet, grinning. Haise smiles down at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking, the dreaded half-ghoul investigator doesn’t look quite so fierce from down here.”

Haise playfully swats (and purposefully misses) at Hide’s head with a laugh. “Hey, I don’t think you’re really in a position to be mouthing off. Although-”

“Then maybe I should show what else this mouth can do,” Hide teased, waggling his eyebrows at beating his bae to the pun.

Haise laughs again. “Just do it, you goof.”

Sticking out his tongue, Hide twisted off the lube cap and squeezed some onto his tongue. He then proceeded to lick Haise’s cock from base to tip, making sure to spread the lube around as best he could which also, coincidentally showed off exactly how dexterous said tongue was. 

Hide’s efforts were rewarded with a hiss followed by a low groan, and the feel of Haise’s hands threading themselves through his hair.

Once his lover’s gorgeous pulsing cock is covered in lube, Hide edges closer and settles down to work.

He begins by lavishing attention on the leaking head, pressing his tongue against the slit - salty, but not bad - before wrapping his hands around the base and sucking the tip into his mouth. Slowly, he began pumping it into his mouth, and at the same time bobbing his head and sucking in, being careful of his teeth, listening to Haise’s cries growing louder and sharper-

With a sound almost like a whimper, Haise came shuddering spurts into Hide’s mouth.

The half-ghoul relaxed into his chair with a soft groan as Hide popped the sensitive (and still twitching) organ out of his mouth.

Sitting back, Hide lets a hand fall down to palm at his own painfully tight dick. With a few quick moments, he strips himself of his pajama pants and boxers and is pumping himself at a lazy pace, watching Haise wind down from his orgasm.`

As the minutes pass, Haise’s breath slowly evens out, and his eyes open half-lidded.

“Hey,” he purrs, voice almost sounding gravelly. “Watcha doin’ there?”

Hide grins flirtatiously. “Waiting to be claimed by my handsome prince, obviously.”

Haise exhales in a soft snort, shuts his eyes and shakes his head at the adorkableness of his boyfriend.

Haise slips to the floor, grabs the forgotten lube, and pounces on Hide.

“Prepare to be claimed by the Prince of all Ghouls!”

“... Ok, this is probably the least appropriate time for Dragon Ball Z references, but I will allow it.”

“Best boyfriend ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably edit this before posting this...  
> Oh well *flies off into the sun*


	6. Embarrassing Stories, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrasing Stories, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy Arima unexpectedly joins Haise and Hide for dinner, and like any good parent begin sharing stories of his precious baby’s early days."
> 
> That was the original plan. What you are about to read is so far from that plan it actually is on Mars right now.

Hide was kissing Kaneki.

He had confessed his feelings, and there was no hurt, no stammering "O-oh, I'm so sorry, Hide...", no rejection.

He had confessed his feelings, and they were returned.

Hide broke the kiss to stare lovingly into Kaneki's grey eyes, and basked in the shy smile he received in return. "I love you," he whispered, running his hands though the soft black hair. 

"I'd guessed," Kaneki chuckles, giving him a wide smile and wrapping his hands around Hide's neck," I love you, too."

With that, Hide leans in for another soft, gentle kiss. He could be content to stay like this forever, feeling Ken's warmth and the softness of this kiss, but Ken apparently has other ideas.

Something soft and wet brushes against his lower lip, and Hide realizes wonderingly that it's  _Ken's tongue, begging for entrance-_

Without a second thought, Hide opens his mouth and  _Oooh_ , Ken tastes like he'd always imagined, something tasteless but sweet and he can't get enough of it. With a small noise, Hide presses himself closer and runs his hands down Ken's back.

Hide feels an answering pair of hands brush along his hips and down to grope his as- wait a second, Ken's hands are still on his neck. Breaking free from the kiss with Ken, Hide twists to look behind him. He is met with a smile and a soft kiss from Haise, and he can feel Ken drop his lips down to his neck. 

 _Oh my gooood_ , Hide thinks, unable to express himself in anything but a low groan as Ken starts nipping and licking at  _that spot_ and Haise takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, biting at Hide's bottom lip...  _This is the beeessst. No wait, what if they..._

As if hearing his thoughts, Haise and Ken broke away from Hide to wrap their arms around each other and make out passionately.

After a few moments, Haise nips and licks his way down to Ken's neck, leaving Ken free to make soft whimpers and gasps that made a certain area down south tighten hungrily. 

Abruptly, Haise breaks away and grins at Hide. "Hey Hide, want to see a cool trick?" Without waiting for a reply Haise drops to his knees and suddenly Ken isn't wearing pants and his cock is sitting there, leaking, so Haise sucks it in his mouth and takes it all the way down his throat, just like he did the first time he blew Hide-

_God, thank you so much for his lack of a gag reflex._

And suddenly Hide is naked too, his erection aching hard and proud. Haise and Ken are crawling over to him on their knees, licking at his shaft and toying with his balls. But soon they get serious and they're both taking him to the root, alternating and kissing each time they switch. They wrap their lips around either side of his dick and kiss around it-

* * *

 

"... And I jizzed so hard I actually woke up from the force of it!" Hide laughs, gathering up the rest of the sheets.

Haise tries to hide his blush behind his hands, but from Hide's grin he's probably failing miserably. "Why are you telling me this? And why were you picturing me... Doing that... With your childhood friend?"

Hide rolls his eyes and wraps the dirty sheets into a ball. "Uh, because you're both really hot, duh. And I'm trying to make you feel better! You aren't the only one still creaming the bed at this age-"

"Oh my god,  _please_ stop talking about this!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything goes, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM DONE I AM SO DONE OMFG THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG  
> SOOOO DONE

“Hey,” Hide whispers, “Maybe we should try something different tonight.”

Haise looks up from where he’d been lavishing a pert nipple with attention. “Different?”

Hide makes his voice light and airy. Maybe if he plays it off as a joke, Haise won’t freak out. “Remember that time I called your kagune a tentacle?”

Haise cocks his head to the side. “No...”

“Well, it might have just been in my head.” Hide licks his lips and blazes forward before Haise can sense his nervousness. “And anyway it reminded me of this porno I saw once-”

“Oh my god,  _Hide_ -”

“Let me finish! This porno about a tentacle monster and these girls-”

“ _Hide!_   _Please stop!”_ Haise drops his face to his hands, trembling slightly.

Shit, Hide didn’t mean to make him cry! He quickly switches gears to comfort mode. “Haise? Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-”

The half-ghoul lifts his head and laughs, a deep bellied, carefree laugh. It’s been so long since Hide’s heard it that is is music to his ears. And also a little bit offensive in this context.

“I’m sorry,” Haise gasps, “but that is the  _weirdest_  way of asking that question-”

“You know, I don’t think you should be laughing this hard when we’re both naked. Just saying.”

“ _Literally any other way_  would have been less weird. You could have sent by carrier pigeon-”

“And I’m not naming any names here, but  _some unnamed person_  might get a bit offended that you are taking their idea humorously. Not that it’s me. In fact, I-” Hide’s slightly sullen ramble is interrupted when Haise pulls him into a soft, sweet kiss. When Hide licks at his mouth to try to deepen it, Haise pulls away and gives him a fond smile.

“If that’s what you want, sure. But we are going to have to talk about this.”

Hide is momentarily too stunned for words. “Talk about what?”

“About safety issues! Obviously! I’ve only ever used my kagune in a hostile context, and we don’t know how my control will be effected as we, umm, go about things, so we are definitely going to have to use a safe word-”

“Bananas,” Hide responded automatically, still bewildered by this sudden unexpected development.

Haise gave him a small pained smile. “Yep, bananas.”

An awkward silence fell as Haise waited for his boyfriend to collect his thoughts.

“So,” Hide began, “you’ve been thinking about this too?”

Haise blushes fiercely. “Well- I, considered you might ask for this-”

“Because this all seems pretty well-rehearsed.”

“It’s something a human doesn’t have, and I know you, so you would probably ask for it at sometime-”

“Aww, you want to fuck me into the mattress with your kagune,” Hide leans forward and tilts the still-blushing Haise’s head up to give him an eskimo kiss. “That is so sweet, we should totally do that.”

“We are doing that,” reminds Haise.

“Oh, right.”

Another silence as the two reflect on what exactly they are about to do.

Hide breaks it after a few moments. “So, should I get the lube, or...?”

“Yeah, I just need a minute or two to-” Haise scrunches his face in an adorably concentrated face as he searches for the correct word, “-... Prepare,” he finishes lamely.

“Ok, yeah, I’ll go get- yeah,” Suddenly nervous, Hide jumps up and nearly falls off the bed trying to get to Haise’s nightstand, where he always keeps the lube for Hide’s “nightly visits”.

Hide grabs the anal lube- disgusting cherry flavored he had bought when they were out of his precious grape- and jumps back onto the bed. Arranging himself into a spread-eagled position facing Haise, Hide settles down to watch his boyfriend work his kagune as he prepares himself.

It’s always been fascinating to watch Haise withdraw his kagune. Usually it would take him less of a second to have them out and ready, but tonight he puts on a show for Hide, slowly uncurling them one-by-one.

So entranced by the sight before him, Hide almost forgets to begin preparing himself. Hastily, he lubes up a single finger and shoves it inside with a wince.

“Slow down,“ Haise laughs. “we have all night, there’s no rush,” In a slow, cat-like motion, Haise slid closer to Hide and lightly caressed his outer thighs. “Just relax.”

With that, Hide went limp against the bed and instinctively shuddered at the sound of the lube cap popping open once more. 

“Why is it,” Haise says, smirking at the soft sigh Hide let out as he traces the rim of his sensitive hole, “that you are always so mouthy everywhere except in bed? Seriously, for all the times you’ve embarrased me in public-” Hide lets out another soft cry as a well lubed finger nudges its way in, feeling around;“- if only I’d known the cure would be to grab your dick and start mouthing at your jeans would completely wreck you-” Haise finally reaches that spot and grinds his finger down on it. Hide lets out a long groan and has the overwhelming urge to fuck himself on that finger, moan like a needy bitch until he cums just from a single finger up his ass-

But already Hide can feel the twitch of another finger against his leg, but it feels... Thicker?

Hide lifts his head to see what exactly Haise is doing, and he’s- his kagune is-

Haise is  _rubbing lube onto his one of his kagune_ , and it’s now brushing up alongside his asshole, wriggling inside just as Haise hits his prostate-

Hide cums with a high-pitched noise.

For the longest while, he lies there limply, just savoring the waves of his orgasm washing over him. After some amount of time has passed however, Hide begins to stir. 

Hide would like to say it’s because the affection he felt for his lover broke through the haze of pleasure, or perhaps a soft sigh from Haise reminded Hide of his rock hard erection rubbing up against him, but in actuality, it was the empty sensation as Haise removed his finger.

“Wait, what? Noo...” Hide groaned, his asshole twitching from loss.

“So needy,” Haise laughs softly. A strange squelching sound reverberates around the room. It almost sounds familiar, but Hide can’t identify it. He cautiously lifts his head...

To Haise lubing up the rest of his kagune by-

By making them fuck through his clenched, lubed fist. And the way he’s staring at Hide, eyes half-lidded in pleasure and completely darkened with desire-

Hide can already feel his soft member begin to pulse with heat and sensation as it hardens again.

The sight must have been too much for Haise, because with a gasp his hand falls downward to pump hard at his dick, while at the same time two kagune shoot forward to bind his wrists. The other two reach down between Hide’s legs and-

Hide gasps as a kagune pounds into him roughly. Within moments, Hide is back to full leaking hardness and pornographic gasps as the kagune squirms inside him, flicking against his prostate before retreating out, to ram back in tease him again.

Hide is so focused on the feeling of being fucked that he almost doesn’t notice the kagune at his wrists pulling him into a sitting position. He certainly notices when Haise pulls him into a sloppy kiss, and he  _definitely_ notices when Haise’s fourth kagune begins circling the ring of his hole.

Hide can only breath gasps and pleading whimpers into Haise’s mouth as a second kagune slowly wiggles it’s way inside.

God, the sensation. It’s too much to handle, all at once- “Hold- Hold on,” he gasps.

The kagunes still, and Haise’s frantic masturbating slowly stops as Hide catches his breath. After a few moments the world stops spinning and the burn in his ass is beginning to fade.

“Okay,” Hide whispers. “Go, but; slowly.”

Taking a deep breath, and a seemingly monumental amount effort, Haise slowly pushed his second kagune in as the first stayed still inside. Hide couldn’t fight down a grimace at the uncomfortable stretching, but soon enough he was moaning softly at the slight movements.

Eventually Hide caught Haise’s eye and nodded, and both kagune began moving in him. Not before too long, Hide is gasping softly in excitement from the feeling of the kagune pumping in and out of him. Just as one enters, the other exists, and as one brushes against his prostate, the other flicks against the sensitive rim of his hole.

“Fuck me,” Hide finds himself chanting feverishly, “fuck me  fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me  _fuck me, yes Ken right there-”_

Just as Hide begins to feel another orgasm start to build, Haise’s kagune pull out, leaving Hide whimpering and gasping in loss.

Opening his eyes, Hide pitched his head forward and began organizing his thoughts to complain-

Only for Haise to wrap his hands around the blond’s neck, to pull him close and into another sloppy kiss, which Hide returns enthusiastically 

Hide is almost distracted enough not to notice the  heat of Haise’s cock brushing against the rim of his ass.

“You-” Hide begins, before it is smothered into a muffled groan by Haise’s lips, as the cock slowly breaches his asshole.

The kagune were good, Hide reflects, but there is truly no feeling in the world better than being penetrated by Haise. Well except possibly penetrating Haise himself, but that is a fantasy best left for another day. Hide has more important factors to focus on.

For instance, Hide decides now is a good time to clench his ass around Haise’s cock, to the latter’s low gasp and groan of pleasure. Suddenly, Haise readjusts the angle of his hips and with every thrust he is hitting Hid’s prostate with the head of his penis full-on.

Hide can quickly feel his orgasm rebuilding, and if the sounds Haise is making are any indication, he is getting close as well. With one last well-placed thrust, the kagune around Hide’s wrists tighten painfully and he can feel Haise’s warm seed creampie his asshole.

If he were in a more coherent state of mind, Hide would probably tease Haise about “making [him] shit white for the rest of the week”, but right now all Hide can think about is how painfully tight his balls have gotten waiting for his orgasm, and all he can do is whimper when Haise goes limp and slips out of him.

“BABE, please, I’m dyin’,” Hide begs, shaking off the now-limp kagune to try and grab at his cock. He only manages a few furious pumps before suddenly Haise is on his knees, wrapping his hands around Hide’s member and sticking his tongue out to lick at Hide’s cockhead-

Hide cums so hard he sees stars.

This time the thing that brings him out of his pleasant haze is a sharp rapping noise at the door.

After  a moment of silence, Akira Mado speaks from the other side of the door. “If you two are  _quite_  finished, I would like to ask Mister Nagachika to leave. And Sasaki, I would just like to remind you that you are not allowed to bring visitors to your room here in the barracks.”

“Busted,” Hide whispers, to which Haise can only reply with a giggle, wiping the cum off his face with (hopefully, his) discarded t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up a week late with Starbucks* sup


End file.
